After a Mission
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron have a little time together as they fly back from a mission.


After a Mission

----------------------------------------------------

Please note this is a Mature Rated Fiction.

----------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron sat on the crate in the hold of the aircraft taking them back to Middleton. They hoped to get back home in time to head have a little vacation. It was spring break at GCU where they were juniors. GCU was the only school that would accept the two teen heroes and make allowances for what they did. Some other schools would not even allow the two on campus unless they gave up the world saving. Others did not have the curriculum that fit both of them.

Kim and Ron's relationship had grown closer over the past three years at GCU. It was a common sight to see the two walking together so close that students would swear you couldn't put a piece of paper between the two of them. A number of the "hottie" and self-important students and/or jocks had made plays for Kim. Most of them backed off after the first warning, some did not. One certain senior quarterback thought that having "the" Kim Possible on his arm would be the culmination of his four years of school and would jump-start his popularity into the pros. He did make it to the pros after graduation. However, he had to play the last few games of his senior season with a broken nose courtesy of a fiery red headed freshman. After that, the word was out and Kim was left alone. Ron had the same problem much to his surprise. Some of the girls did make plays for him, just for popularity sake but Ron totally ignored them. Most of the girls gave up trying to get Ron from Kim after awhile, except for one cheerleader who had been a junior. She ended up in the main campus fountain one evening with the words of one Ron Stoppable in her ears. Those words were "to cool off, he was a one woman man and the woman was Kim." Kim heard about it later and made sure the next kiss she gave him was one that could have melted a glacier.

Now the two of them were heading back to Middleton. They were on break and were looking forward to a few days away from classes. The village in Brazil had given them a dinner in thanks for what the two young adults had done. There had been many toasts and as a farewell, the villagers had given them a toast of special punch. They called it a caprina. Kim and Ron not wanting to disappoint the villagers took the small glasses and drank down the sweet beverage. Kim thought it tasted like a very sweet limeade. She and Ron had turned to board the craft and made them selves comfortable in a small pressurized cargo compartment. There were several crates on the way to the Space Center. As the plane took off Kim noticed that her stomach began to feel warm and within minutes, her head began to feel funny. Ron noticed his stomach began to feel like he had eaten a double hot burrito.

After the takeoff, the two heroes had taken a seat on one of the crates in the hold. They had taken off their shoes to get comfortable for the long flight. Kim glanced over to look at Ron. He had his eyes closed. Her eyes traveled up and down his body. He would never be buffed, but what he had was fine by her. He had really saved her this last mission, again at the risk of his own life. He then had just stepped back into the background and let her take most of the credit. However, she would not let him. Kim had dragged him forward during the interview and told everyone how he had saved her and completed the mission. Then in front of all the cameras, she had turned to give him a smoldering kiss. Kim remembered how she felt when she gave him that kiss. She started to feel warm and her heart started to beat faster. She fanned at her face then had a little thought. She slid a little forward until he turned to look at her. She brought her arm up and over her head and leaned back stretching thrusting her front forward. Then bringing her arms back in front, she glanced slyly over to Ron.

"You know Ron. These long airplane flights back from a mission can get boring." Kim said with a sultry voice. Ron turned to Kim with is mouth open, then his expression changed to a leer.

"Well, just what can we do about that?"

Ron's eyebrows went up and down a couple of times and a sly grin spread across his face.

Kim turned and gently kissed Ron on the lips. She then licked his face with a gentle purr. Ron raised his hand to place it behind Kim's head and brought her into a deep kiss, their tongues fighting each other for space. Ron leaned back from the kiss with a smile on his face.

Ron looked into Kim's eyes. Those bright emerald eyes were shining at him. A small smile crossed her face. She nodded at him and slid over to sit in his lap. She spread her legs as she straddled his lap and rubbed herself against him.

"KP what do you think you are doing?" Ron asked as his hands settled on her hips. They slowly kneaded her soft skin as they traveled toward her waist.

Kim sighed and placed her arms around Ron's neck. She twirled her head flipping her hair over her shoulder. Three strands of hair fell across her face as she lowered her gaze to look up at Ron. She ground herself against Ron with a slight moan.

"Ron, either that is Rufus, or you are really getting the idea. Rowr."

Ron's backpack rustled at this point and he stuck his head out of the backpack with several Nacho chips in his paws. He saw Kim and Ron.

"Yikes, kissy-face" he squeaked and he disappeared back into the backpack.

"Hmmm... so that's not Rufus, rrrrr..." Kim purred. She shifted her weight on his lap again. Ron felt the warmth of her body moving against his. He noticed a slight flush starting to develop on her cheeks and on her upper chest. Her eyes caught his gaze again. She slid off his lap and gathering his hands in hers pulled him to a standing position.

"ummm KP, uhhh, why are you looking at me like that?"

Kim watched Ron for a moment touching a finger to her lips on thought.

"mmmmm... lets see if I can get those pants to do their famous drop."

Kim grabbed Ron's belt and with a yank pulled it from his pants. They fell around his ankles as she stepped back from her handiwork.

A slight giggle came from her lips. "You are wearing your Fearless Ferret boxers I see. I wonder if I can get your little 'ferret' to come out."

Kim slowly took the edge of her crop top in her hands and pulled it over her head.

Ron stuttered just a moment. "Uhhh...KP...Don't you think you need to keep your shirt on?"

Kim did not say a word but reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra. The black item slip from her shoulders as Ron watched it fall to her feet. He gazed at the clothing item lying on the floor. His eyes went back up tracing her legs to her waist where he saw the perfection of her bellybutton. His gaze continued up to see…."

"Wow...uh KP...uhhh... those ..those...look interesting."

"Well Ronnie, we change the rules now... mmmm" Kim whispered as she stepped closer to him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled the shirt over his head. She dropped the item to the floor and started to lay kisses along his neck and down his chest.

"Rules, what rules?" Ron asked quietly.

"Touch don't look" Kim answered as she took his hands and brought them up to envelop the objects of his attention.

Ron had never felt such soft skin. He gave a slight squeeze and Kim gave a slight moan. Her hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down into the valley that lay before him. He planted a line of kisses from left to right stopping to place a long kiss at the apex of each mound. Kim wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him tight against her. She released his head as her hands traveled down his sides. He slowly planted kisses up her chest to her neck and was soon capturing her lips with his own. He felt her hands at her sides and he looked down.

"Uh...KP...ummm...it's my pants that always drop"

Kim whispered into his ear. "Oh you are the bad boy so you want to do it, just grab right here and.." She took his hands and guided them down to her pants. She used his hands to undo the clasp of her pants and push them down. When Ron looked at her stocking feet he noticed that her panties had joined her pants on the floor. His eye became large as they traveled up those perfect legs to see…"

"WOW"

"You like Ronnie?" Kim stretched her arms over her head then brought them down around his neck.

Ron's eyes took in a remarkable sight. For the first time he was seeing Kim, all of her.

"Uhh...uhhhh...oy vey!" Ron said is admiration.

Ron slid his hands around Kim's waist and he pulled her to him. Her soft skin rubbing against his chest caused a moan to come from his lips. She smiled as she brought her lips to his. Their kiss continued until the mutual need for air brought them apart. They gasped for breath at the break watching each other's eyes from just inches away. Ron leaned back into her neck and started to place a line of kisses up her neck. He continued until he reached her ear. Kim's mouth flew open in mute pleasure as he took the lobe of her ear and nibbled at it gently. At the same time, his hands had traveled down her back to grasp her behind. He took a firm grip and lifted her from the floor, Kim's legs wrapped around his hips.

Kim tightened and flexed her legs grinding herself against his boxers. Both of them were breathing heavily. Kim snapped her head forward and enveloped Ron's lips with another kiss. The kiss lasted but a moment and Ron started to walk across the cargo bay with Kim wrapped around him. Earlier they had opened a crate headed for Middleton to find some camping equipment including some sleeping bags. They had set up a small area with two sleeping bags on a number of mats. Ron let Kim put her feet down. She wrapped herself around him again burying her face in his neck, her arms tracing up and down his back. Her right leg curled around his left and she grazed her foot up and down the inside of his calf.

Kim's hands lowered themselves down and in the front of his boxers. Ron took in a slight breath as her warm hands found and gently caressed him. Kim then raised her hands and hooking her thumbs in the top of his boxer pushed them down. They fell to his feet and he stepped out of them. Kim then started a series of kisses that started at his neck and went down his chest getting closer and closer to where her hands held him. She stopped and looked up at him. His eyes burrowed into hers as she released him and lay back supine on the sleeping bags. A slight blush covered her neck and chest. She watched him with half closed eyes and motioned for him to come

Ron knelt at her feet and his hands traced her thighs up and down on the outside. Then as he leaned forward, he started a line of kisses started on her thigh up her waist to the center of her chest. There he continued up her neck until his lips took hers. Their breaths started to increase as they each shifted against one another. Kim rubbed her hands up and down Ron's back as he held himself up with one arm and with the other hand slowly traced a line down her side and toward her front. Her eyes shut and her breath stuttered when his hand found her center. She smiled and pulled him closer.

"Please, now" she whispered.

She glanced down between them as Ron rose up. Her eyes grew large at the sight between them.

"WOOF! Ron are you kidding me?"

Ron pressed forward and down and Kim eyes crossed for second as she gasped. Her hands gripped his thighs.

"Whoa, take it easy there." She hissed. Kim pulled back a little then pressed against him. Ron moved forward slowly as Kim sighed and rolled her head back closing her eyes. A light sheen of sweat rose from both of them as they continued to move together. Soon a light musk rose from Kim as her breathing increased and her hand tugged at Ron. He slid back and forth moving a little more forward each time. He stopped for a moment and the two of them lay panting then as Kim nodded, they pressed together firmly. Kim let out a slight screech. They stilled for a moment then continued at a faster pace.

"Ah…Ahh…. Ahhhhhhhhh" Kim yelled as she nearly crushed Ron against her. Her head tilted back, her eyes rolled back in her head her mouth opened in a long wail. Ron's body vibrated for a few seconds, and then he collapsed on top of Kim, then rolled to the side pulling her on top of him.

Middleton Space Center

Dr. Possible was working on the inside of the newest probe that was to be launched within the next month. He stopped working for a moment as a strange feeling came over him. Dr. Ling his associate noticed something was not right with his friend.

"Dr. Possible, is there something wrong?"

James shook his head to clear it. Voices seem to cry out in anger and relief.

"I'm ….I'm not sure Dr. Ling. I have this strange feeling about putting a seat in this probe and then I also have this feeling of satisfaction that somewhere something really good has happened. I wonder what Ron and Kim are up to and if everything is all right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton General Hospital

OR-4

Dr. Anne Possible took the scalpel from the nurse and then hesitated for a moment. A feeling of content and joy settled over her. Somewhere in her mind Kim's face and the odor of Kim's shampoo came to her.

"Dr. Possible is everything alright?" Gwen asked.

Anne shook her head to clear it. Something very wonderful had just happened she knew. Whatever it was, her Kim was as happy as she had ever been.

Anne smiled at her friend.

"No, nothings wrong. Just a feeling that something very right just happened."

Kim and Ron awoke to a jolt. They slowly moved under the covers of the sleeping bags where they had lain in each other's arms. Kim felt the plane jolt again and she heard the squeal of the landing gear. Her eyes flew open.

"RON, WE'VE LANDED!" She screamed.

"YIKES!" Ron yelled and the two jumped to their feet. Both started to grab their clothes and attempted to get dressed as the plane slowed to taxi. At one point, they grabbed for some clothing at the same time and ended up ramming their heads together. Both fell backward rubbing their heads. They rolled to their feet and continued to get dressed.

Rufus watching the antics of the two just covered his face. "OH BOY!"

"Kim have you seen my boxers?" Ron asked as he hopped around pulling on his pants. He zipped up his pants quickly and then gave a loud yelp.

"Careful there Ron." Kim smiled. "Don't harm the goods."

"Ron have you seen…." Kim started to ask when the plane's engines stopped.

They finished getting their clothes on as quickly as possible. Just as they finished the door opened. Kim and Ron were rolling up the sleeping bags, other survival gear and equipment and putting it back in the crate. They did not notice the packing slip on the outside of the crate.

Dr. Possible

Lab section 63

Middleton Space Center

Middleton, Colorado

Kim and Ron put on their shoes, gathered up their equipment and thanked the flight crew as they left the plane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton Mall Food Court.

Kim waited in the back corner of the food court. Monique had called the evening before and asked about the mission. Kim had sworn her to secrecy and told her to meet at their special meeting place in the food court. Kim sat nervously in the seat and glanced around. It was almost time for Monique to show up. She bent over to get her phone out when someone plopped down in the seat across from her. Kim gave out a little scream.

"Whoa there girl. What's with you?" Monique asked questioningly.

"So how did the mission go? You two were in the hold for a long flight."

Kim played with her food and let out a little whisper. "Long enough."

Monique's eyes bugged out. "Girl, you mean?"

Kim turned beet red and looked up a Monique with a little smile.

Monique settled her chin into her hands. "Ouuuuu you lucky girl, so I take it he IS the man of your dreams."

Kim nodded. "Oh yeah."

"So girl, how was the man?" Monique asked.

"Mon, that's not a question to ask!" Kim hissed, and then she giggled.

"Let's just say that he filled me up in more ways than one." Kim grinned.

"So he matches those hands of his." Monique gasped.

The blush on Kim's face gave Monique her answer.

"But you said more ways than one?" Monique asked.

Kim sat back with a smug grin on her face. "Let's just say that a firehouse can put out less."

Monique's face fell when she realized what Kim meant. She started the fan herself.

"Getting flustered there Mon?"

A shadow passed over her and Monique screamed.

The food court got very quiet as everyone turned to look over in the corner where Ron took a seat next to Kim. His arm went around Kim and she half-turned toward him as she settled into his arms.

Then both of them seemed to pause as they stared into space for a moment. They both blinked then shook their heads.

"Are you two alright, you seemed to zone out for a second." Monique asked.

"I don't know." Ron stated. "It's like…"

"something just happened that might be important." Kim finished the thought for him.

"Kim, why do I get the feeling of impending doom?" Ron asked.

Middleton Space Center

Lab 63

Mr. Dr. Possible started to open one of the new crates of survival equipment that came in of the last plane. He knew that Kim and Ron had used some of the equipment to make themselves comfortable on the long flight from Brazil. He started to lay out the equipment. He opened one sleeping bag in order to repack it. Two items fell out of the bag and fell on the floor. He picked them up and held the up to the light. He turned and strode over to his desk with the items in his hand. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He held the items up and stared at them as he spoke into the phone.

"Jason, would you come in here please. I have a job for you. Also, make reservations for four at "The Black Hole".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Ron and Mrs. Possible met Mr. Possible in the foyer of the Space Center restaurant "The Black Hole". Years before Mr. Possible had brought Ron blindfolded into the restaurant for a lunch he would never forget. Mr. Possible lead them to a table had held his wife's chair as she sat down. He noted with satisfaction that Ron held Kim's chair as she sat down. Ron sat next to Kim as Mr. Possible took his seat. Kim slid her chair close to Ron and took his hand in hers. Mrs. Possible glanced over to her husband and smiled. She noticed that Mr. Possible had two packages with him. He handed one each to Kim and Ron.

"Daddy, what it this?" Kim asked.

"Just a little surprise Kimmie, I thought having lunch here in the Black Hole would be a perfect time to give them to you." Mr. Possible said with a smile.

Kim and Ron opened the boxes and there within Kim's box lay her bra that had been left behind in the rush to get dressed. Ron's box contained his Fearless Ferret boxer shorts.

Mr. Possible sat stern and stone faced as he crossed his arms.

"Now, these items fell out of a sleeping bag that was taken from the cargo space where the two of you stayed on your flight from Brazil. That sleeping bag had to be laundered for a number of reasons."

Mrs. Possible stared at the items and then back at Kim and Ron.

"KIMMIE! RON!"

Kim and Ron turned white then red and started to slide down in their chairs.

"EEEEP!"

Mr. Possible leaned forward with a grim face and asked.

"Ronald, I have one question for you son and I want the truth."

Ron sat up in his chair and winced as Kim took his hand and squeezed hard.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did Kim hit a high C like her mother does?" Mr. P asked with a grin.

"DADDY!" Kim screeched.

"JAMES!" Mrs. Possible yelled.

Mr. Possible burst out laughing as he stood and walked around the table. He took both Kim and Ron in a hug. He gave Kim a kiss and patted Ron on his shoulder. He went back to his seat, took his glass of water and raised it into the air.

"A toast to two young people who love each other, who need each other and deserve each other."

Kim blushed slightly as she took her glass and stood. Ron stood at her side as they held hands. Four glasses clinked over the table.

"Just remember you two. I can still rig tandem seats on a Black Hole probe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is everyone. The fic I promised to write over at I hope that you enjoy it.

As always, Kim and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.


End file.
